The present invention relates to a series of new diazole and triazole compounds containing a tetrahydropyranyl substituent, to processes for preparing these compounds and to antimicrobial compositions containing them.
Although many antimicrobial agents are known, their spectrum of activity is generally restricted. Thus, whilst many antibiotics are known which are effective against a limited class of bacteria, often these compounds are ineffective or of very limited effect against other bacteria and they are often totally ineffective against fungi and protozoa. Other compounds, which may be effective against fungi or protozoa, are often only effective against a limited class of such microorganisms, and fungi, in particular, are very difficult to eradicate. Moreover, many compounds which are considered to have good antimicrobial activity turn out to be of no practical value because they have too high a toxicity to humans or to other animals. Accordingly, there is a continuing demand for new antimicrobial agents, particularly for such agents which are effective against fungi.
E. F. Godefroi et al. [J. Med. Chem. 12, 784 (1969)] disclose that a variety of ether-type derivatives of .alpha.-phenylimidazole-1-ethanol and cyclic ketal derivatives of 2-(1-imidazolyl)acetophenones have some antimycotic activity, as well as activity against certain gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria.